Snake Tears
by dustyredngold
Summary: She's angry with Draco and he doesn't realize it until she's gone. Now Draco's alone with only his old judgemental father, a frequent unwelcome visitor, and bad memories. But now Christmas holiday is closing in, and Scorpius doesn't know. What will Draco do? Who will Scorpius side with? And will Astoria comeback?
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the window at the grey sky and sighed. My life was boring. That was the best way to put it. I had tons of money, a big mansion, and nothing to do. I loved my family; that was for sure. Summer was always better. That was when Scorpius was home and Astoria was happier. Then we could spend time together or go somewhere, like the south of France. But now, in the dead of winter, it was boring; drab and dull. I heard Astoria coming down the hallway, humming slightly. I straightened up, trying not to look as dead as the old apple tree in the garden, grey and rigid. Staring out the window, I waited. She was a happy person. Her heart was warm and kind, but she wasn't a pushover. I admired her strength. It was something I wished I had. Astoria turned the corner, carrying a beautiful black cloak, and spotted me. Her humming stopped and she dropped the cloak on a side table, walked over, and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Draco, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her chin on my shoulder. I sighed, "Nothing." She knew me too well. My emotions to her were as clear as glass. I could tell she was frowning; I knew her well too. "Are you going to answer me?" she asked, a bit of frost entering her voice. Astoria knew when I was lying as well. That was something she didn't tolerate. I turned around, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," I lied again, looking her in the eyes, trying to be convincing. Obviously, I had failed because Astoria gave me fleeting look of loathing. That surprised me. I'd never been given a look like that before. Well, at least not in a while. "No, you're not, Draco," she said firmly, pushing my hands off her shoulders and crossing her arms, "Just tell me." I sighed angrily. I didn't want to say it, but I guess….I had to be true. "Astoria, I'm bored," I said. Astoria's green eyes narrowed. "I've got nothing to do, nothing that interests me, no one to talk to-," the look on Astoria's face made me stop. "You have nothing to do? You have nothing that interests you? You have no one to talk to? Damn it, Draco!" she shouted, "Talk to me!" I stared at her, terrified. I'd seen many scary things in my life but nothing scared me more than Astoria's rage. She stormed a few steps away then turned around, her dark green dress swirling. "You've been moody all month, even more than that. A few months, even before Scorpius left for school," her eyes were flashing, "and I thought I'd give you some time. I thought you'd come around. But you've only gotten worse! You won't talk to me! You won't go out and do anything! You don't even pay me any mind! Every night, I wait until you've fallen asleep and then I cry because you've forgotten me." Tears bloomed in her eyes and she swallowed. "Do I even exist anymore?" she cried. I felt my throat tighten. What did I say? She meant the world to me; I couldn't believe she thought otherwise? Had I really been like that? Did she really cry herself to sleep? I wanted to hold her in my arms and to speak but the words wouldn't come. I just stood there, wide eyed and mute. Astoria threw her arms out to the side. "Are you even going to answer me?" she shouted, her voice raw with emotion. Tears poured down her cheeks, inciting my own eyes to water. Slowly she dropped her arms and walked over to me, raising her hands to the side of my face. "What happened to the witty, dashing wizard I fell in love with?" she whispered, her voice thin and high, wavering slightly with her tears, "What happened to his smile, his laugh? What happened, Draco? Is he even there anymore?" Still, I couldn't talk. She stared at me hard. I wanted to cry. But pride, stupid pride, stopped me. There was no way I was going to let a woman, especially my wife, see me cry. I blurted the first words I thought of. "I'm fine, Astoria, there's nothing wrong with me," I realized I had made a bigger mistake than staying silent would have been. Astoria's hopeful gaze turned angry and fire burned in her eyes. She let go of me, stepping back and bearing her teeth with rage. "That's it, Draco," she spit and I flinched. Never had I ever heard such hatred directed at me. "That's it. I'm leaving," and she whipped around, snatched the cloak of the floor and put it on. She paused. "You're weak, Draco," she hissed. In a whirl of green, black, and blonde hair, she was gone with a crack. I stared at the spot where my livid wife had just been. I sank onto the window sill, shaking. Tears finally fell from my eyes and clutched the stone wall, crying for all I was worth. Slowly I slid to the ground. I put my head between my knees, sobs racking my chest. She was gone. She'd left. Who knows when she'd come back? I cried harder, my wails echoing around the ancient hall. What had I done? What had I done? A swishing sound echoed down the hall from me. I looked up hopefully. Maybe she'd comeback. Maybe she'd see my tears and realize I couldn't go on without her. But it wasn't her kind green gaze I saw. My father's cold blue eyes looked down on me from their dark sockets with distaste. His lip curled slightly, showing his gnarly yellowing teeth. As he limped away, I caught a word. "Weak," he muttered. I down the hall at the spot where he had been, listening to my own panting and the swish-click-thump of my father leaving me, dying on the floor. Weak? Was I weak? Suddenly I was back on the tower, lo those many years ago. He was right there. I could have done it. I could have staunched the light in his eyes. I could have ended it all. But I was….weak. I hadn't done it. I hadn't….. Weak. I was weak. Fresh tears blossomed in my eyes. Weak….weak….weak…..


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath and walked up the neat little path to the door. I took another deep breath and knocked. There was a moment of silence. I crossed and uncrossed my fingers behind my back, praying she would open the door. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she did. "Astoria!" Ginny Potter exclaimed, staring at me bewildered. "Hi, I hope I'm not bothering you," I said weakly. Ginny's brow furrowed and she opened the door a little wider. I took a tiny step forward to go in, but she blocked the door and I couldn't. "Um, I need your help," I said, not looking at her. Her brow furrowed even more. She ran a hand through her thick red hair. "Will you please help me?" I asked, looking up into her brown eyes. She bit her lip but opened the door. "Of course," she said and I could detect a bit of reluctance in her voice. Our sons may be best friends, but that certainly didn't mean that we were. She closed the door behind me and directed me to the sitting room. "Would you like some tea?" she asked, still staring at me suspiciously. "Yes, please, thank you," I said, sitting down on her couch by the fire. As Ginny left the room, I breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to help me. While I waited, I looked around the room. It was adorable and cozy, full of color and character. Pictures of her family and friends littered the room and a bright Gryffindor banner above the mantle brought a bitter taste to my mouth. I wished my house could be so nice. It was dank and dark. No matter how much I tried, bringing in warmer shades of green, hanging pictures, or placing flowers about, nothing would give it life. Merlin, I had begged Draco to sell it but he wouldn't. It hadn't left the Malfoy blood line in at least a hundred years and he wanted it for Scorpius. Anyways, he creepy old father still lived there, mostly content to lurk around the topmost floor, but he was still there. Ginny's voice echoed to me from the kitchen. "Cream and sugar?" she called. "Cream, please," I replied. She bustled back in, carrying two mugs. Handing one to me, she said, "Don't know what people see in cream. I only ever have sugar." Her awkward stab at conversation was meant to be warm, but I felt a lump grow in my throat. Draco had his tea with just sugar. "So," Ginny said, relaxing back in her armchair, "What can I help you with?" I took a sip of tea to steady myself, it was good tea, and spoke. "It's about Draco," I began, "I don't really know what to do about our marriage anymore and I hoped, because yours and Harry's, is so strong that you could possibly help me." Ginny blinked in surprise. "Oh," she said and her cheeks reddened a little, "Is it really that obvious about me and Harry?" I nodded. She seemed to think for a second. "What's wrong?" she asked and sipped her tea, staring into the roaring flames. I didn't know what to say. So I started with the beginning. I talked about how he'd stopped paying attention to me, how he just seemed bored with our relationship, and how he didn't talk to me much. I touched on how he moped about the house all day, staring out of windows or sitting listlessly in the corner. I even mentioned how I'd tried to shock him into attention by announcing I'd get a job or buying some new lingerie, but he didn't even react to that. Finally, I told her about the fight. Or well, it was more just me screaming at him. "…and so I just left," I sniffed, wiping my eyes. Ginny handed me another tissue. I blew my nose, tears racing down my pale cheeks. I looked over at her. Her suspicious attitude was gone and she looked genuinely concerned. "Astoria, calm down," she said gently, "Calm down." I took a few deep breathes. "Thank you," I squeaked. Ginny smiled a little. "It's alright, I'm sure you and Draco will be fine," she said. I stared at her. "Don't just say that to make me feel better," I said bitterly. I went to apologize for my tone, but Ginny's warm gaze stopped me. "I'm not," she said, "If I know anything about both Draco, it is that he'll want you to come back. He'll definitely be sorry. And anyways," she lowered her voice, "Men don't like to be alone and they don't like it when we aren't happy." I furrowed my brow. "I know that, but I don't want to go back and just get ignored all over again!" Ginny sighed. "Give him time," she said softly, "Give yourself time. When you are ready to go back, go back. If he comes to you, decide what to do then. But don't push yourself. Don't hurt yourself and-," she leveled me with a stare, "-don't let him push you." I nodded and thanked Ginny. I stood up, putting down my mug. "I'd better be going," I said, wiping my eyes, "I don't want to trouble you anymore." Ginny smiled and we went to the door. Just before I left, I noticed something on the wall. "What a beautiful clock!" I exclaimed and rushed over to look at it. "Thank you," Ginny replied, "Harry gave it to me. I have no idea where he got it." I gazed at the glassy face amazed. Instead of there being the regular two hands, there were six. Each hand had a different name on it: Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, and Teddy. My lip curled a little at the sight of the werewolves' spawn, but I hid it well. Around the edge of the face, instead of numbers, were words: Home, Work, School, Prison, Traveling, Lost, and Mortal Peril. The different hands pointed to the different things: Harry's on work, Ginny's on home, the three children's all on school, and the werewolves' spawn was on traveling. I felt a burning in the back of my throat. Was it jealousy? Why would I be jealous? I suddenly realized I was standing there and jumped. "Sorry, I'll be going," I said hurriedly and rushed out. "Wait," Ginny called after me. I spun around. "If you ever need help again," she said quietly and closed the door. My smile dropped and with my telltale crack, I disapperated, hot tears of jealousy burning my cheek.


End file.
